Galoot Wranglers (transcript)
Episode: Galoot Wranglers episode begins at the night Cowboy: Yeah, well gather around, ya laughs shadows is Wilbur Cobb. Wilbur Cobb: coughs Don't be shy. coughs All well west hit Cobb is gonna tell ya mothertale of the early wild west. And how it was really one. Now long before the on tinopea. Even that men support our vermints. These here really was teamen with Wild galoots. Now you two midgets are too short to remember them through them bygone days. But I remember him like it was in hour and a half ago. nose falls down to the sausage Those are the good ol' days that put the goverment was noses that everybody midgets in. Gosh but I, wouldn't give for the muds them right now. set nose to the campfire LOOKY! laughs Now now, now now, where was I? Ooh, ooh, ooh yeah yeah! The galoots! Now long ago, they we're galoots. fades to the woodchuck And hurry a secors have to be due by rotten woodchucks. pats the chipmunk and dash off And get them, NOWHERE. to the pirate ship. Then a week later, The invasion of the sation hard who brought with them of the first Galoots to sat all of our brightiest shores. to Sun And first, The harsh climint made to addition almost impossible and the galoot nearly died out. nearly died out But the stupid yet hardy beast began to involved new means to survive. looks to the right and excited And soon, the resourceful galoot carves about the rich in the voch. serves a burger from Galoot Fast carse while galoots stread all the entire converment. Now the first explore the galoot was the American Indian. Who prides them for there fine calse. For long, the white trappers move in on my Indian's terror. got it and looks at Galoot eats a burger But the loose overnight, Galoot blooms became all the range of your being fashion. Why they made galoots stole out of them. And galoot hats and fine galoot shoes. Eventually, there five meats why used them delicious boomenses than a sausages. got the big sausage and the childs are very excited. An hotted meat. put the Galoot's head on the pot. Thing about 1653 or 9 of uhhh midnight and uhhh, October it was. The history of the night galoot changed forever. With the arrival of the r- let's see, where was I? Wh- Cobb eats the vermin. It couldn't bad. Let's see now, where was I? Oh yeah! With the arrival of the Galoot Wranglers! Ren: Look, Stimpy! Galoot droppings. sniffs and eats the pizza Stimpy: Ahh, it's still stall. Ren: It must be close. Just look at them, Stimpy! Stimpy: There must be dozens of them, my cracky. and Stimpy saw the couples of galoots Ren: How monuing and stewwing in the safe of dumping brown. Convergating on the TV hole. are giggling Stimpy: Hey galoots! saw Stimpy are on a chicken car Come and get it! deleted scene, Galoot groans happily and dashs on. All the Galoots are getting at Stimpy's chicken car Wilbur Cobb: narrating And they round up in the Galoots where stunned and hulktie. Always that cut the Galoot turn the quality to breed by inspecting his teeth. Stimpy: Look Ren! Negaity stains. And popcorn hust. Ren: Hmm, he's a good one alright. Let's see how old he is. Better check the earwhacks for example. is picking up a gold nugget on Galoot's ear That's a nice one. Wilbur Cobb: narrating Any regularance than waiting gold nugget could tell the beast by counting the rings of the ear nugget. Ren: 1, 2, 5.. he's 36! Perfect! Well, let's brand them and chew 'em. to Galoot, Ren and Stimpy. Ren was setting shoe to the fire. Wilbur Cobb: narrating Then Galoot will shonde with hot new wing tips. was hammering the shoe. Galoot whistles. Galoot sees Stimpy. Stimpy stabs Galoot's back. Galoot was so relaxed. Galoot screams excitedly. And they're the branded with sailor tattoos to prepare them for the long journey to the market. Ren: Let's head 'em up and move 'em out! YAAAHH!!! drives on the street Wilbur Cobb: narrating Yep, the wranglers are life is a hard one with little whiches and no pays. On to the only thing that delay halls do, on a long drive the market, once the infloments Wild West Galoot rodeo. First, A most popularment. will race it It was a 54 years took the refridgerator for the portale edge. laughs are fighting Follow by the treat carkeys out of the lockcar event. Stimpy: Come on, velvet. You can do it! Ren: Come on, come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Hurry hurry hurry! OPEN IT! DO IT FOR ME, YOU LITTLE SACKNESS UNIQUE! Wilbur Cobb: narrating And Finally, the grand finale! The mother of all events. Ren: Okay. Wilbur Cobb: narrating The wedgie pull in wide. screams angry and dashes off. Ren and Kowalski are riding. The country audiences was cheering Once on the open of frighting was done, the Galoots were lid to the shorearina. Where live with the grastarius bacteria such as Number neckrolls. Duff and destiny of back hair. Smoothness and shiniest of their gabs. And most important of all, the droop in the pants. Sometimes, to salute of this wrangler was trying to cheat. Kowalski: Uh-oh. Wilbur Cobb: narrating By loading a pants was rocks. Ren: nervously You can't blame the guy for trying. Mr. Horse nods "no". Wilbur Cobb: narrating But another all pants out of began, winner and loser are like to get the same reward. We showered up in requipt. sees the 310 meters. Ren: $5? EEEE! Go ahead, Stimpy! Hand it over! Stimpy: But Ren, not velvet! Ren: Come on man, we go through this for year. You think we raised these pigs for our HEALTH!? Stimpy: No. Ren: Look man, it's our purpose in life. That's what they year for. Besides, if we supposed to eat 'em, they wouldn't taste so good. Stimpy: But I love them, Ren. sobbing Ren: Come on man, pull yourself together. You want the new bicycle, don't ya? Stimpy: sobbing Booger Red: Bye bye. Stimpy: Bye bye. Red goes to the factory, Stimpy crying. Ren pokes Stimpy. Stimpy looks at the Baby lummox. excited A galoot calf! I'll call her, Spamila. to Ren, Stimpy and Wilbur Cobb. Wilbur Cobb: And so ends another tale of the Wild Wild West. And if was I told ya seem to bure a naked truth that may I drop dead right here on this spot. Whooo... Cobb falls down dead and sat head on fire, Ren and Stimpy gasps. Fades to Ren and Stimpy has a shovel and it's on Wilbur Cobb's Funeral. Stimpy: You know, Ren? It's amazing. How primotive I was the olden times. Ren: Wow, imagine write a barrelback where the big ol' stinky galoot! giggles are on (Ren and Stimpy are on the car) from it's back. Galoot raspberries Giddyup, Einstein. walks off. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts